Unattainable
by dmhs7
Summary: It all begins with the unattainable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The ideas in this story are mine, the foundation is not.

_"When life shakes you hard and leaves you at rock bottom, you must escape or you must give up what dignity was once yours. Grueling service is what you offer. No reward exists for you to receive. No acceptance is found, for you are alone. Only darkness left with a void of companions meets your eyes because who you once believed was on your side, has been eaten alive, leaving you cold-hearted and brutal. You leave it up to them to decide your fate because no choice you select will be chosen by them, so thus you must stay silent and obey."_

_"Leave out the hate, the depression, and the angst that you may have come across because to them, you are a slave. You have no say, no will, and absolutely no right to live. And yet, if you must live, you shall live as trash, a worthless piece of garbage that is thrown aside on the sidewalk because there is no time to place that piece, you, in the dustbin. Why were you born in the first place, if you expected to be worthless? The answer remains a secret, with the only information provided being that 'It was of my benefit, my benefit and my pleasure.' Then you raise the concept of your work and efforts being placed forth, to gain a sense of pride, dignity, integrity, and lastly, a sense of belonging. You offer yourself, not just physically, but to the fullest, your mind, your body, and your soul; you give it to be eaten to pieces, with no blood left and for it to be devoured to the bone. You work to gain the pleasure of doing something right, of not ruining something, of not messing up, and then you're duty begins. You try to make the best of everything around, but to no avail. You cannot succeed."_

"_Life is cruel. This is a fact that you have been acquainted with quite properly. You realize that when you make mistakes, you will not be forgiven, and that these same mistakes will be held against you, forever, never to be forgotten, never to be ignored. The acceptance you seek is nonexistent. You are looking for something that does not hold value, something that does not wish to be found by you, for you are that piece, that worthless piece of garbage strewn aside on the road. You draw parallels between yourself and a servant. This is so simple, but do you know why? This is because there is no difference between you and a servant, because you, the one that places your life on the line, are a wasting your efforts on a job of such low stature."_

_"You lie, you spy, you hide, and you play life's game, trying to come out on top, trying to win. You suffer through the instances in which striking pain courses through your body leaving you blank. You fight not to cringe, and you want to show your strength. You quiver, you shake, and your trembling increases as the days go by. You hear in the background maniacal laughter as you writhe on the floor, as you bite through your lip while trying not to scream. The dangers you face daily are unknown to all, but it seems to you as if life's greatest nightmare has come out to crawl. Blood can be seen everywhere because the torture being inflicted upon you is severe. Your slave-like status is remembered. You remember your purpose, and you fight to regain your donated mind, body, and soul. You know that the wrath you will have to incur is treacherous and terrible, yet you must continue, for this is the only path that will lead you to make your half-self supposedly "whole." You know you must continue on, because this is life's cruelty, that one must fight for their right. You do not want to be treated as if worthless, constantly demeaned. You want to be a person, one that has the right to live, the right to breathe."_

A/N: I write to release, not to gain fame. Please read and if you would not mind, also please review. If you shall review, my writing shall continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The ideas in this story are mine, the foundation is not.

"_Serve: When you think about the word, you find amusement in it because you realize that by adding several letters you can describe your life. Serve, ob-serve, and pre-serve. Simply serve with your body, observe with your eyes, and preserve your mind as you fight for your life."_

"_Love: another word in the dictionary, yet not in yours anymore. What love actually is, you may never know. Thrown around so freely, so casually, without restraint, this word symbolizes a bogus sense of hope. It is a word with absolutely no point. Why use such words, with no sense of conviction? Oh the answer is quite clear; it is to convey a false sense of affection."_

"_Truth: Who are you? As times pass, the glorious plays of life can be heard. The sweet melodies strike and give sadness the ability to be endured. The question is centered on the future's expected approach. One can never be sure on how to vanquish or overcome such situations that create such a hoax. You often may state in your own personalized way life isn't cut out in pretty little shapes. Some things are the complete and total opposite of the truth that is proclaimed. Do others really know you? Do they know the honest truth? Possibly a lie on the surface, it's not obvious thus they cannot be sure. People consider your voice a clear reflection of how you feel. They do not know your true words are protected by an unbroken seal. Wish as they may to know the words of your heart, those words they year,n shall never be heard, for you will never part. You secrets are forever concealed. Those secrets will be passed never, quiet for all eternity."_

"_Purpose: Life is like Alzheimer's, an attack that can suddenly strike. It'll make you go crazy, as you drive your way through. It wipes away the precious moments, the memories of your life. Wearing you away with time, it'll soon begin to take a toll on your mind. People exist to persuade you, telling you to hang. A will shall be found they say, but you know the truth because once you begin to think, you soon realize the pressure isn't worth it. There is no reason to survive. Life's purpose has been proclaimed a wonderful experience, but you beg to differ. For you, your life has been put on the line. Soon enough you give up for the time has come; it's time for your death to arrive."_

"_Journey: Life's journey is like an apple with thousands of bites. People say slowly experiencing the chunks and seeds, eventually will make your apple all right. Friends and family are supposedly there to provide you with support. It is also said that closing the doors to them should leave you with artificial cohorts. Take a bite a time or you will get sick, for rushed actions cause you to fall in a pit. Yet you question that statement: at the moment, this seems completely untrue. This statement cannot be advice for you unless one's attempting to create a disaster."_

"_Abuse: Scars, bruises, and burn-marks cover you. You attempt to hide them from view to make yourself seem strong. That strength is unbreakable and that your determination is true. You will be bitter for this is your cover. You will be rude for this is your pride. You will harm those that interfere in your work for this is your nature. You will have to protect those that you can for this is your job. Your actions, your words, your aspirations, your dreams, your methods, your nature, your job, your pride are all shaped by the abuse that has been inflicted upon you throughout the rocky course of your life."_

A/N: I write to release, not to gain fame. Please read and if you would not mind, also please review. If you shall review, my writing shall continue.


End file.
